Steven Universe - Elegant Trouble
by kulisjac
Summary: The gems are put on the edge of death as a warrior controlled by Peridot and the Homeworld Gems almost destroy them. But what they didn't know was that the warrior were two fused former Crystal Gems.
1. Chapter 1

**Steven Universe – The Lost Fusion**

 **A Steven Universe Fanfiction created by "Kulisjac"**

 _Before we begin_ – _I would like to introduce myself. My name is Jacob, an incoming freshman in High School. My old childhood friend, Ari, had mentioned Steven Universe on many, many occasions. I was one who thought "oh, it's just a bad cartoon airing on the land of bad cartoons". About 2-3 months later, a person whom I was following someone on DeviantART (I am not an artist, sadly. I don't have good equipment) who is mainly known for his Pokemon and "Tokusatsu" drawings and fanfictions. In my messages, I saw things regarding positive comments about Steven Universe in one of his journal posts and decided "Hey, I should really watch this show". I went in and binge watched it for about 2 days and I really took interest in it._

 _The following stories take place after Episode 67 "Friend Ship", where Peridot has attempted to lure the Crystal Gems into what appeared to be the innocent ruins of an old spaceship, which turns out to be a trap. Basically, if you don't like spoilers and the names "Jasper, Peridot, Ruby, Sapphire, and Garnet don't sound familiar, you've got a bit of catching up to do. Watch at least episodes 40-67 to get the basics of it._

 _But without further ado, let's get started with my Steven Universe fanfic._

 _DISCLAIMER: The following events are written based on all Steven Universe episodes up to 67. Any new gems added past episode 67 relating to these ones are a mere coincidence. THIS IS NOT CANON._

Chapter 1 – Stevonnie's Edge

"Yawn…"

Steven appears to have just woken up. The alarm clock reads 7:41am, the sun is shining its brightest, and the room is quieter than a mouse. Or so it seemed.

Steven turns to his left side and sees a mane of light pink surrounding a vibrant pink beast's head,

"GAH!" Steven jolts up out of his bed. "Oh, Lion. It's just you. Thank gosh."

Steven accepts the challenge of surviving yet another day as a gem-human hybrid by pulling his upper body forward…

"AHH!" Steven, wasting his energy of trying to get up, falls back into his bed. He barely realizes the safety of the magenta, square-haired gem that knelt in front of him. "Oh, it's just you Garnet. Don't scare me like that".

"Sorry, Steven." Garnet apologizes. "But this is urgent. There's been an attack in the desert again, and Pearl and Amethyst are currently trying to contain the conflict. Even as Opal, those two are struggling to fight a crossbow-armed warrior. We think he might be working for Homeworld, but we're not sure. They don't seem to be telling their intentions. Can you help us?"

"Do I have to?" Steven whined. "Connie was supposed to be coming over 'when I get up'. We were goi-"

"Stevonnie can fuse and join us. Call her" orders Garnet.

 _Why is Garnet so eager for Stevonnie to fight?_ Steven asks himself. He lifts his body upwards from the pillow and mattress and grabs his blue phone off of his nightstand and unplugs the green charger. He swipes to unlock his phone and opens up the calling app. He proceeds to call Connie's cell phone".

The cheeky, cute ringtone Connie had set up on her cell phone to ring only when Steven calls activates, playing Steven singing "We Are the Crystal Gems" while playing his ukulele. Connie grabs the phone off her bedside table and answers the call?

"Steven?"

"Morning, Connie." Steven sings to the phone, hoping Connie is listening. "Hey, we're gonna have to cancel the plan at the arcade today. The gems and I need to go on a mission. Garnet was wondering, to make up for missing the arcade, if you wanted to fuse and join us?"

"DO I?!" Connie screams. "I can't believe you and the gems are asking me to come along on a mission, especially being the human I am. I didn't think that I was capable of combat. But you guys just gave me confidence. Yeah I come! I'll be there in a minute."

Connie hangs up Steven and jumps out of bed. By the time that slow, tired Steven gets to the bottom of the stairs, Connie barges in through the door without knocking, knocking the both of them to the ground, Steven on top of Connie.

"STEVEN! You okay?"

"Yeah, but next time please knock on the door before knocking me down."

The two of them press their foreheads together, nearly removing all space between Connie and Steven as their laughs fill in the empty air between the two. A white glowing light shines around Steven and Connie as it engulfs itself around the two children as they become Stevonnie. Stevonnie, a tall woman bearing curly, long hair extending down to her knees, a light blue tank top covering her starred red shirt going up to her lower chest, exposing her pink gem in the center of her belly, and short jean shorts. Garnet, a double-gem fusion slightly taller than Stevonnie bearing pointed silver sunglasses, has a bright grin spreading from ear to ear (or side-of-afro to side-of-afro). Stevonnie has seen this face almost all of the time.

"Uhh... Garnet?" Stevonnie begins

"Yes, Stevonnie?" Garnet asks, still grinning.

"Are you okay? You always get this face when we fuse together."

"What face?"

"… Nevermind."

The group of gem fusion go towards the glamorous tele-pad with a grand-maned lion following them. The three characters become surrounded in a very light blue cylinder of light emerging from the ground upwards, teleporting them to the desert. There, they are greeted to a fallen Opal.

"OPAL!" Garnet and Stevonnie shout. Stevonnie makes a dash towards the fused gem, seeing her Pearl-shaped gem on her head and her Amethyst-shaped gem on her upper torso with minor cracks on the two gems. Stevonnie kneels next to Opal, healing power-infused saliva in the palms of the hybrid fusion, and gently slaps her hands onto the tall, periwinkle gem's gems. The gems glow under her hands as the cracks are filled, therefore reviving the gem from her coma. She slowly wakes up.

All of a sudden, a dark, cloaked gem appears above the bright healer fusion with a black crossbow pointed at their head. Stevonnie looks up to see the head of a loaded arrow pointed right between the eyes, about 4 inches away from the nose of the face to the tip of the arrowhead.

"Who are you, and what's your purpose?" Asks the cloaked man.

"I'm Stevonnie," she starts, "and… and…" she turns to Garnet. "What are we doing here, Garnet?"

"We heard that the earth was being attacked by Homeworld." She tells the two. "Now that we told you, what's your purpose here?"

"To stop you from meddling with Master Peridot's plans."

"Peridot has her own warriors?!" The "Steven" in Stevonnie asks. "I need to get some of those."

"You must be the Crystal Gems, I presume. Working with former General Rose Quartz. Where is Quartz?"

"None of your concern." Garnet rudely tells the warrior, summoning her gauntlets and punching the crossbow bearer. The cloaked warrior blocks each punch, proving to be a nearly equal match to Garnet.

"Steven, I have an idea" Connie tells Steven as a part of Stevonnie.

"What is it, Connie?" Stevonnie asks herself.

"Where is your mom's sword"

"In Lion's head."

"Summon it." Stevonnie demands herself, "We can use it to fight this gem.

"Sounds good, Connie." Stevonnie stands to her feet and whistles, calling over Lion. Stevonnie reaches into Lion's mane, shuffling around to find Rose Quartz's sword. Once she grips onto it using her right hand, her pink shield materializes onto her left hand and wrist. She then stands, turns toward the cloaked gem, and charges at the gem. When she is close, she lifts up her sword…


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven Universe – The Lost Fusion**

 **A Steven Universe Fanfiction created by "Kulisjac"**

 _Author's Note:_ _Wow. After not even a full 24-hours I have already seen at least 2 people follow the story. Last time I wrote a fanfic I didn't even see that kind of notification at all! I'm glad to see that there is interest in TLF._

 _Also... Don't get too comfy with the cloaked warrior. That will change very shortly...On with the story! And brace yourself... we got another set of gay space rocks in the story._

 _DISCLAIMER: The following events are written based on all Steven Universe episodes up to 67. Any new gems added past episode 67 relating to these ones are a mere coincidence. THIS IS NOT CANON.  
Also, if you have not read Chapter 1 (Stevonnie's Edge), I HIGHLY RECOMMEND you do so._

Chapter 2 – Garnet's Counterpart

"Sounds good, Connie." Stevonnie stands to her feet and whistles, calling over Lion. Stevonnie reaches into Lion's mane, shuffling around to find Rose Quartz's sword. Once she grips onto it using her right hand, her pink shield materializes onto her left hand and wrist. She then stands, turns toward the cloaked gem, and charges at the gem. When she is close, she lifts up her sword into the air, and slashes it down.

The cloaked warrior blocks it with his crossbow, and knocks the blade out of his way. The warrior is now in a handicapped battle of fists and blades. After several strikes from both of the strong characters, the warrior spins to reflect all moves at that present time. But Stevonnie was just about to make a cut on his body with her sword. Well, she did make the cut and it tore the back lining of the warrior's hood. The hood drops to the ground.

"Tur..." Garnet stutters. "Tur... Tur... Turquoise? "

"Garnet?" The unhooded warrrior asked, the yellow in his right eye, the same shade matching the diamond under his neck, fades out to a white eye with a blue-green iris. His left eye is not a true eye, but instead a rectangular gem with the corners cut.

The two comrades come together for a hug of reunition. Garnet thought that she would ever see him again.

"So wait, who are you exactly?" Steven asked, defused with Connie. "And Garnet, how do you know him?"

"I'm Turquoise," Turquoise starts. "I'm an old friend of Garnet... and a former Crystal Gem, Steven."  
"WHAAAAA?" Steven asked, confused with a hint of excitement in his emotion.

"Yes." Turquoise responded. "I was a Crystal Gem way before you were born. I remember you were born like it was just yesterday. A year or two after you were born, there was another battle on Earth; the last one for a while. Many gems were taken with the war, including myself. In their eyes, I was the only gem that they saw would be valuable to their army, so it looked like they turned me into a servant. But do they think I'm still fighting alongside them? If yes, then they are wrong."

The black that was encasing Turquoise drops to the ground, revealing a blue and green camouflage set of clothes, black boots, and no gloves. The other articles of clothing are hard to remember because of how quickly Turquoise splits into two gems, between Pearl's and Ruby and Saphhire's heights, revealing two new gems – a blue one with lighter shades of blue than Lapis Lazuli, but not as light as the subtle touches of blue on Pearl., and a deep green one, very similar to the green leaves of the summer.

"Wow..." Steven states, amazed at their form. "You guys were a fusion?"

"Yep." The two gems tell Steven.

"I'm Topaz," Topaz, the blue gem states. "and this is my boyfriend Emerald"

"Yes." Emerald confirms.

Topaz, the blue gem, bears a full body suit, similar to Pearl's astronaut clothes, with blue lines streaming all around it, some straight like wires on a motherboard, some curving like waves. The gem's skin is a pale blue with a hint of tan mixed into it. His blue Topaz gem is located in the center of his left shoulder.

Emerald, the green gems, bears a lime green unzipped jacket encasing his deep green t-shirt bearing a white star in the center of it, in addition to jogging pants with the same color as pine needles on your average conifer tree. His skin is a green that you would see on the trees before they change colors for the autumn months. His gem replaces his left eye.

Garnet, Turquoise's counterpart, squeezes the two boys. Good thing gems don't need to breathe. At that moment, Opal splits back into Amethyst and Pearl again, and the two start bickering.

"Thanks, Pearl," shouts Amethyst "for almost getting us killed!"

"Well if it weren't for your sloppy moves," counterattacks Pearl. "we wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"So it's MY fault?"

The two start bickering on with each other, insulting each others fighting skills. Connie decides to interrupt their argument.

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" shouts Connie. "Okay? You didn't get hurt, we healed you, and we rescued Emerald and Topaz. The end, all is well, okay? You didn't die, and we got a positive outcome in our favor. So how about the both of you just SHUT UP!"

Everyone looks at Connie, frightened about how she just yelled at Pearl. Connie doesn't normally yell like this, so she must've been pretty upset to do this. Especially since she was arguing with gems. Connie usually sits in the background, quiet or obsessing with Steven. She looks down at the ground, slightly upset with what she had done.

"Don't worry, Connie." reassures Pearl. "Gems don't have true emotions like humans. We only mimic humans reactions to things. You didn't hurt us."

"Thanks, Pearl." said Connie

Steven and Garnet are still exchanging shocked and amazed looks at what just happened. Garnet was very cheerful because she had not only been reunited with some old comrades/teammates that they had lost a long time ago in battle, but she was happy to see that they fell into the same boat as her – two strongly-connected gems who fused together to combine their bodies, mind, heart, and soul. And Steven... he was just happy that he saw not only a fusion but also two male gems. It reassures him that gems are not only female.

"Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst," starts Steven with a 'puppy look' on his face. "Can Topaz and Emerald stay with us? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaseee?"

"Yeah, it would be nice to have a place to stay for some time." agreed Emerald. "Especially with some old comrades."

"Could we possibly, guys?" Topaz asked. "We don't bite!"

"Oh, no no no no no!" Pearl eagerly declined. "These two gems may still be influenced by Peridot. They cannot be trusted. Especially since they tried to do some funny business. Oh, what did they do again? Oh yeah, THEY TRIED TO KILL US!"

"Come on P!" argued Amethyst. "For one, they were hypnotized slaves of Peridot's! They wouldn't hurt us intentionally. And, Topaz seems like a pretty cool guy! Him and I could get along!"

"And Emerald would be perfect for you! Uptight, serious, smart, careful, synchronized, a male Pearl!"  
"HEY!" shouted both Pearl and Emerald in sync.

"And Turquoise is definitely a cool guy." Garnet reminded the two. "Plus, they were both strong warriors in the war. The only reason why they fell to Yellow Diamond was because they were not cooperating with each other. Emerald and Topaz work best when they are sharing the same mental connection, fused or not. It was a little argument that I'm sure they settled."

"And they're strong!" reminded Steven. "They can stay in my room! I got a whole bunch of space that I don't use!"

"Well," Emerald told Steven. "we have our own room in the temple."

"Yeah, um, about that..." Amethyst anxiously told the blue and green gems. "We kinda destroyed that when you left."

"Really?" annoyed Emerald asked.

"That means they can stay in my room!" Steven shouted.

"Oh, alright." Pearl gave into the gems, still upset that she didn't get her way. "They can stay."

Amethyst, Garnet, Steven, Emerald, and Topaz all jumped up into the air with joy! Not only do they have some new warriors to help fight on the team, but they also had new friends to share fun times with. The whole gang is ready for the moments to come in the future.

 _Author's note: Wow, I just finished that on a bus. Interesting._

 _I'm glad to see the amount of favorites and follows we got just after the first chapter being published about 3 days from writing this. Being the professional, productive incoming freshman I am, I finished writing that on the city bus on my way to a meeting. I know, its shorter than the last chapter and probably not very long compared to other stories. But I am trying to get a basic structure of the story built, with the walls of the plot currently not fully known. So I have been receiving some writers block about this._

 _And now, at the end of each chapter, I will write either a character bio for each new gem/character, in addition to relationships that they are currently in with all characters they have met. Look for that right after this note!_

 _Once again, thank you all for reading The Lost Fusion. I do hope to get as many of these published as possible. I am shooting for 1-3 per two weeks, depending on my busy schedule. Bus trips are probably how I am going to fit the writing time in. But for now, have a good day! And remember that the gems will always find a way!_

 _Chapter's Character: Turquoise_

 _Turquoise is a fusion of new characters Emerald and Topaz, who have developed a relationship similar to Ruby and Sapphire and how they have fused to be Garnet. They are male partners (yes, they are gay.) that have developed a relationship that not only helps them cope with things going on in their life, but also provide a reassurance that the two gems are always stronger together (and stronger than you :P). If one of the Turquoise gems are lost, not only will Turquoise cease to exist, but the other gem is in such a vulnerable state that forces them to not only be distracted in battle, but also weakens their strength, power, and stamina._

 _Turquoise's weapon is a fusion of Emerald's bow and Topaz's dagger (whoops, spoilers) to create a crossbow/bowgun weapon, designed with a green front end (idk what to call it), a blue-green middle section, and a blue handle. In fact, any person who has a bow weapon (eh hem, OPAL) can combine their bow with Topaz to form a very similar bowgun with a similar color scheme as the two gems. Turquoise also features a keen eye which sharpens his vision and improves his sense of aim and his full sight sense. He also has improved defenses, especially from attacks directed at his chest._

 _Steven – Steven admires Turquoise because he is a fusion. But also admires that Turquoise is unique, as he is a "Giant Man" as opposed to being a "Giant Woman"._

 _Garnet – Garnet seems to relate to Turquoise the most, mainly because he is "the male counterpart to Garnet"; he is comprised of two "same-sex" gems (even though gems don't have genders) in a romantic relationship, and therefore strengthened their bond as gems through a fusion to form Turquoise. Garnet also admires his strength, as he proved to be a nearly equal match to her._

 _Pearl – Pearl hadn't really developed much of a liking of Turquoise, nor Emerald or Toapz, as they had almost annihilated her in battle. Pearl is jealous of Turquoise's strength and intelligence combined._

 _Amethyst – Though she was almost killed by Turquoise, she tends to have fun with Turquoise – especially the Topaz side of Turquoise._


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven Universe – The Lost Fusion**

 **A Steven Universe Fanfiction created by "Kulisjac"**

 _Author's Note:_ _Prepare yourself... for the feels._

 _Hey guys! So I was listening to someone on YouTube who goes by the channel name "Princess Rizu", who had written a song inspired by SU titled "What You Were". In italics later on in the story, I will list the lyrics as if Steven is singing it (as if this were an episode of SU). I recommend searching it up on YouTube and listening to it while you read that part.  
Without further ado, Chapter 3 everyone! :D_

Chapter 3 – Steven's Sorrow

After yesterday's little battle, all of the gems are at the temple. Emerald and Topaz are fully settled, with their plans of sleeping on the couch in Steven's room. It seems like a quiet day, with nothing much going on for the gems. In fact, today is a typical, non-emergency day. Pearl is cleaning Steven's pigsty of a room, Amethyst is eating like a pig, and Garnet... is doing non-piggy things. Emerald is sitting on the couch with Connie, discussing the latest book in the _Spirit Morph_ series, passionately arguing about how a new familiar benefits the story, and Greg, Topaz, and Steven are playing _Road Warriors_ , with Topaz struggling to keep his winning streak going.

Suddenly, Steven's phone starts ringing, and so was Connie's. Greg's ringtone, one of his songs, was activated too. All of which displayed World (Home Number) and "4367" as the caller ID on each phone.

"Hello?" They all pick up and ask the same question at the same time.

Suddenly, all three phones start screaming a loud, rapid alarm so hard that the whole temple heard it. The three of them immediately hung up their phones, breathing heavily because of the heart attack they has been given by this caller.

"What in the world just happened!?" Greg shouts, confused.

"I have no clue!" loudly replied Steven. "But whoever it is must not like us."

"Well it looks like Jamie wasn't affected." exclaimed Emerald, peering out the window to see the mailman walking around to the mailbox at the bottom steps of the temple.

"Hmm..." thought Pearl. "Well it's clear that the call originated from the same source, as it played the same sound. Connie, what's the caller ID of the call."

" 'World (Home)' ", Connie answered Pearl. " with the phone number of '4367' ".

"World..." Pearl continued to think. "Home... 4367... OH MY GOD SOMEONE FROM HOMEWORLD WAS TRYING TO ATTACK US WITH A CALL!"

"That wouldn't seem right." Emerald thought also. "I do not believe that someone from Homeworld would use the phone to 'attack' us with a jailbreak alarm..."

"I wonder," Topaz theorized to the group. "that it was them 'warning' us about the 'dangers' to come for me and Emerald for escaping."

"Emerald and I," scolded Emerald. "Anyways, that would seem a bit logical but I wouldn't understand why Homeworld would be warning us with a phone call."

"Yeah," Amethyst agreed. "Wouldn't it be a bit more deadly? Maybe they sent phone calls to find our location."

"Amethyst," Pearl started with anger radiating from her eyes, "that is quite clever! Why didn't I think of that!?"

"But the alarm," started Connie. "rang in some sort of Morse Code. Pearl do you think you can analyze those beeps we heard and translate it?"

"Yeah, I think I can try." Pearl told Connie as she thought about what the beeps meant, with a minute or two passing as she successfully translated it. "It meant that 'we are coming for Quartz in 6'."

"6 what?!" asked Topaz. "Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"I am not sure, Topaz." Pearl responded.

"GAH!" Steven shouted as (only) his phone rang again. He reads the caller ID and picks up. "Yeah, Mayor Dewey?"  
"Small child!" answered Dewey. "Some crystal blue overgrown marbles are running crazy near city hall! Please help!"

Dewey had hung up and the gang heard the call.

"Pearl, Amethyst, and I will go out and check out the situation. Connie, Topaz, Emerald, Greg, and Steven – stay at the temple!"  
"But Garnet~" whined Steven.

"NO 'BUTS'." Garnet shouted. "STAY HERE! You could put yourself in danger!"

The three gems run out to the city, summoning their weapons along the way.

"I am gonna go check on my van." Greg told the remaining entities in the room. "Connie, want to join me? I have a few books you can have."

"Sure!" responded Connie as the two humans walk out the door.

"I'm quite curious to see what this book is." Emerald exclaims, walking out the door with them, with Topaz following.

"Everyone gets to do great things," Steven sighs. "except me."

Steven gets up from where he is and sits down on the floor right in front of the door under the painting of his beautiful mother.

 _(A/N: Okay, song time! Again, this is created by Princess Rizu (and not me) so all credit goes to her. The song is titled "What You Were". Feel free to look it up on YouTube. Let's go.)_

 _How can I be what I must be?  
What do they expect of me?  
I keep trying, so why can't I find in my mind how to be what you were?_

 _I never got to hear your plan  
Never got to hold your hand  
Though you're with me, I know, sometimes I feel alone  
Am I strong enough to_

 _Be what you were, with my own worth?  
How can I protect our Earth?  
Love your face on the wall, but it makes me feel small  
When compared to your life_

 _There's so much that I still don't know  
Why do they shelter me?  
I'm scared, but if I'm gonna grow  
They've got to tell me eventually_

 _If I learn, will it make me strong?  
Or will I freeze with fear?  
Not human, but not just a gem  
Sure would be nice to know why I'm here_

 _In the legacy you left  
Guess my destiny is set  
With the Earth in our hands, with my family I'll stand  
Fighting in your honor_

 _I hear them cry sometimes at night  
And I know they miss your light  
And it hurts me because if my life never was, they might not be so sad_

 _Still, since I'm here, I might as well  
Do my best, 'cause they can tell  
Even though I'm just me, I'll succeed, and they'll see I can be what you were _

Steven rests his head in his lap, crying. Behind him emerges his gem brothers, hugging Steven from both sides, encasing him with a cloak of love and appreciation. Steven raises his heads to see the loving gems who are hugging him, but rests his head back in his lap, still shedding tears.

"Nobody loves me." Steven cries. "Everyone cares more about my mom. Pearl especially."

"I love you, Steven." Topaz reassures Steven.

"I also love you, Steven." Emerald lovingly says to Steven.

Suddenly, the blue and green gems to form Turquoise.

"And I love you too, Steven." Turquoise tells Steven. "More than hunting, haha."

"You are just something else, guys." Steven looks behind him, snickering at Turquoise. He turns around to hug Turquoise around the neck, now crying tears of joy and happiness instead of sadness and sorrow. Steven appreciates the love he feels, as it makes his heart stronger.

"Not everyone turns out to be the way others want them to be." Turquoise tells Steven. "And your and your mother's acts and choices won't be the best for everyone. Some people will just need to move on and continue their lives. _Plus, if every pork chop were perfect..._ "

"WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOT DOGS!" Steven screams at the top of his lungs.

The two boys laugh hard and in sync as Emerald's and Steven's gems start to glow. Suddenly, Turquoise splits back to Emerald and Topaz as Emerald and Steven's gem continues to glow bright colored lights. Lion's gem starts shimmering a pink and green aura.

 _Author's Note: Well that's literally all I have. Since its the start of the school year, I don't have too much homework. And since I didn't have homework at that time, I finished writing the story in my study hall. I have been doing good in my classes so far, in my opinion. It's mostly just introductory stuff. I have always wanted to take Spanish, but none of the schools I had attended previously offered a Spanish course. So when I heard that this school offers a Spanish course, I was jumping with joy. Wish me luck!_

 _As for today's Chapter's Character, I had chosen Emerald, as we seen just above my author's note that his gem glows, in addition to Steven's. But what does this mean? We shall find out... NEXT CHAPTER! :D_

 _Chapter's Character: Emerald_

 _Emerald. One half of the Turquoise fusion, he can be described as the less-uptight male version of Pearl. He has a intelligent mind and keen eye - that's why his rectangular, corner-cut gem is located on his left eye. He lacks in physical strength, hence why he bears a modern green-colored bow. He has a tall, semi-slender body with slightly long hair (for a typical guy)._

 _Emerald, the green gems, bears a lime green unzipped jacket encasing his deep green t-shirt bearing a white star in the center of it, in addition to jogging pants with the same color as pine needles on your average conifer tree. His skin is a green that you would see on the trees before they change colors for the autumn months. His gem replaces his left eye._

 _Steven – Steven looks at Emerald as a fatherly figure. Emerald definitely feels the father-son bond, and they tend to treat each other like father and son. Steven also looks up to Emerald as he is strong and fast. But Emerald looks at Steven as a strong warrior – technically stronger than him._

 _Garnet – Garnet views him as a cool, calm, collected person who typically knows which path to take. Though Garnet treats him like her little brother sometimes, Garnet feels she doesn't need to worry about him, and puts the most trust in him to do the right thing._

 _Amethyst – She doesn't hate Emerald, but she doesn't necessarily like him either. She views him as a male version of Pearl minus the nagging. Amethyst and Emerald tend to not interact with each other often, as they have mildly-contrasting views, opinions, and personalities._

 _Pearl – Pearl and Emerald definitely connect the most, as they are practically twins (characteristics-wise). Emerald views Pearl as a powerful warrior with intelligence and skill. She views him as her equal._

 _Topaz – There's not much to say. These two love each other. They're romantic to each other. Gay love. You get the picture._


End file.
